Christmas magic
by Dragonrider7
Summary: Batman's never been a Christmasy type person. But last years events have deepened that feeling. Can some of the league help him enjoy Christmas. It might just take a little magic. BMWW chapter 6 is up!
1. It Begins

Hi Hi. I'm usually a tmnt person but I've had a change of heart. I hope you guys like me as much as tmnt does.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Don't own them but love em.

It begins.

Batman truly hated this time of year. It only reminded him that much more of exactly what he had lost outside that theater. Since then he had spent many Christmases alone. Even sending Alfred away on leave from time to time. Christmas was a time when people spent time with their families and thanks to a stupid punk with a gun he had none left besides Alfred but Alfred had blood relatives whom he cared for. The transporter had to pick now of all days to shut itself down. The fates were against him tonight.

On top of it all Flash was currently setting up a Christmas party. He hated Flash's parties. He had gone to one and he would never again be lured into one. The unexpected events of last year rained down on him like fire and brimstone. After the party he spent the entirety of three days holed up in his quarters till Clark literally dragged him out of there.

Last year was humiliating and he was probably about to go through a replica of the event. He passed by many decorations on his way up to the monitor station and no red-nosed reindeer had cheered him up nor will it ever. The Santa laughs were getting absolutely annoying. He thought about sending a batarang through the wicked device but thought better of it.

On his way through the maze of hallways, that he had now memorized, He spotted something that ensured Flash's untimely demise. He ripped the object off the wall and stormed into the meeting room. He had just gotten an alert that a meeting had been called.

He slammed the doors open with such a force that everyone thought they would fly off their hinges.

"Where's Wally?" The dark voice demanded. It was never a question with the Batman. Always an order.

There was a light squeak from the edge of the room and a red blur made its way toward the door. But Fast as Wally was he could not outsmart a furious Batman.

The Bat's arm shot out and clothes lined Wally. A rather loud crunch was heard causing the rest of the founding members to shoot up out of their seats. Superman almost sending his chair through the wall with the act.

"Geeze Bats." Flash mumbled as Bruce closed the doors behind him. Using the arm that he did not use to halt Flash's sudden escape attempt. Suddenly Superman noticed a rather large lump on the dark night's shoulder.

"Bruce!" He said with alarm.

Suddenly Batman turned around and slammed his shoulder into Superman's chest the crunching and popping of his shoulder relocating itself echoed through the meeting hall. Batman then walked over to where Wally lay still winded and held up the source of his sudden anger.

"How many of these did you put up?" He asked in his If-you-don't-answer-in-three-seconds-I'm-going-to-kill-you voice.

"I don't know." Flash stammered.

"Get them all down _now_!" As much as he enjoyed scaring Wally out of his tights this was more important and he let the speedster go then quickly hurrying out towards his quarters, where he could safely lock the door, before anyone asked any questions.

Luck was with him and he made it there with no further distractions. He held up the photo of last year's Christmas party and the events replayed in his mind.

The photo was of a drunk Wonder Woman with her legs wrapped around Batman's waist, her arms around his chest and grabbing the back of his head, while her soft perfect lips pressed against his. His eyes were bigger than the Russia and he was stumbling back over one of the many chairs in the lunchroom. Underneath this photo were the words "We shall make sure to keep the liquor away from Wonder Woman this year."

In the background were the many shocked faces of other league members such as Vixen, Green arrow, and Black canary.

He wasn't sure who had taken the photo but he was determined to have them all destroyed.

Last year he had been talking with Green arrow, Vixen, Black Canary, Question, and Superman. They were all a little tipsy thank to Wally's tradition of spiking the drinks. Batman would have rather died of thirst than join them. He was slightly amused at their condition and was about to comment on it when Wonder Woman suddenly burst in, ran over to him, jumped up, wrapped herself around him, and gave one of the most shocking kisses he had ever experienced in his life. So shocked was he by this that he lost his balance and tumbled head over heels on top of a chair with Wonder Woman still clinging to the kiss she had flung them into.

It took all the strength he had to get the intoxicated Amazon off of him and once he did he got to his quarters. He didn't even remember moving he just blinked and he was there. In fact he did remember a flash of light in the midst of the small choruses of "Ohs" and "Ooooohs", and "Oh my goshes" on that night. He was going to lock himself in his quarters all Christmas because luck would have it…the landing bay was experiencing maintenance problems.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And there you have it. Some of Batman's Christmas troubles. I hope you enjoyed I hope to update soon. Bye!**


	2. Bats and Snow

**Hi. Here is yet another exciting installment of Christmas magic. I hope you like it. R&R.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own the justice league but mark my words….

Christmas magic.

Chapter two: Bats and Snow.

"Wally what is the matter with you!? Do you have a death wish or something?" Green Lantern shouted.

"Oh come on. Lighten up will you? That was a once in a lifetime photo. Do you really think its gonna happen again? I mean how many times am I gonna get a perfect shot of Wonder Woman flinging herself onto Batman?" Flash responded.

"Y'know I think there's a good reason you only get a picture like that once."

"Really? What's that?"

"You can only die once!"

"Hey where is Batman anyway?" Sheyera put in.

"I am not sure. All I know is that Superman went after him to try and talk to him and perhaps get a look at his shoulder. He dislocated it on Flash." The emotionless voice of J'onn broke through the escalating argument between Flash and Green Lantern.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bruce will you let me in already?" Clark asked as he leaned against Batman's locked door. "I could just kick it down."

You break it you buy it Kent." Came the dark voiced response. "And my shoulder is just fine."

"I didn't even ask about that."

"You were going to."

"……"

"Can I talk to him?" Diana's voice rang clearly through the private wing of the watchtower, for founding members. Batman's groan sounded out just as audible as her voice.

"Be my guest." With that Superman took his leave.

As soon as the man-of-steel was out the door the Amazon crossed her arms over her chest and faced the, still locked, door.

"Bruce." She said in a stern tone.

"Diana." He responded, equally stern.

"Open the door."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can still break it down and I won't pay for it _and_ it's your door."

There was a sigh and then the beep of the door being unlocked sounded and Diana had to refrain from shouting with joy from a rare victory over the Batman.

She slowly entered to see Batman sitting in front of a laptop computer, glaring at her. She had to admit he did look quite menacing. But she was an Amazon and would not be intimidated. She walked over towards him and he continued to glare at her.

"Oh come on. Last year wasn't that bad."

"You can't say you were drunk."

"Maybe I would have done that regardless of whether I was drunk or not."

"Has Wally finished yet?"

"Well seeing as how he is the fastest man alive and you scared him half to death… I'd say he was done when you first came in here." His response was a slight smirk.

"You enjoy scaring Wally?" She gave him an amused expression.

"As much as anyone else." He rubbed his shoulder.

"That's your right shoulder isn't it?" His hand shot down and hit the power button on the laptop, starting it up.

"You should at least put some ice on that."

"I'm fine."

"Bruce."

"_I'm fine._"

It appalled her to do what she was planning, but sometimes the only way to get through to Batman was by force.

She quickly grabbed his right arm, unhooked his utility belt, slammed him against the wall, and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Now are you going to come with me so I can get some ice on that or do I get to dislocate your shoulder again?" Her voice sounded almost cruel.

She received only silence in return. She twisted his arm back further and a small groan of pain escaped his lips.

"Well? I'll drag you if I have to, but you can save yourself some dignity and pain by cooperating."

"Fine." He managed through gritted teeth.

She let go, grabbed his cape, and hurried him out the door. Making sure he did not have enough time to grab his belt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to the medical bay was silent. She walked beside him and he put on an unreadable expression as he wrapped his cape around himself.

When she couldn't find an ice pack there they made their way to the cafeteria. It had an ice dispenser and Ziploc bags. On the way up they passed by one of the training rooms. The temperature dropped suddenly and the sounds coming from the large room were a little out of the ordinary for training.

Pausing to listen to the sounds of battle and laughter curiosity got the better of them and they opened the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the training room was a very surprising scene. The place was covered in snow,_ real snow_, and the founding members, along with some extras, were having the biggest snowball fight Bruce had ever laid eyes on.

"Heya Princess, Bats, long time no see." Flash suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Is this snow?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yep."

"Flash, how did you get a bunch of snow into the watchtower?" Batman asked.

"I have my ways." Flash answered.

Wonder Woman knelt down on the ground and put her hand to the snow on the ground. She looked up and saw everyone else and decided that this was an opportunity she could not pass up and threw a snowball at superman.

"You should join us." Flash stated.

"Yeah." Superman added as he flew by.

"No."

"Oh come on."

"Trust me you wouldn't want me in this." Suddenly a huge snowball smacks him in the face. The culprit Wally West.

"Now why on earth would that be Batsy?" Now they had everyone's attention. Everyone wanted to see how this would turn out.

Bruce slowly began scraping the snow off of his face and chest. Wally made one mistake. He stayed too close. He stayed within arms reach. After gathering all the snow off of himself and placing it in one hand he suddenly grabbed Flash's shirt and stuffed the handful of snow down his chest. He then let go and watched Flash run around squealing trying to get all the snow out of his skin-tight costume.

"Because I fight dirty." He called out after Wally.

There was a moment of silence then the whole room burst out in laughter. A rare grin spread across Batman's face and he took this moment to his advantage. He began throwing well-aimed fistfuls of snow at people and it soon became an every man for himself snow war. Bruce barely had to move to avoid most of the snowballs thrown but A few people gave him a run for his money.

One of which was flash. Flash would spontaneously begin pummeling him with thousands of snowballs and superman was just too darned fast and would throw snow boulders and Wonder Woman, well she was Wonder Woman.

She was having so much fun. He wished he could see her like this every day. She looked so radiant when she laughed and the snow really brought out her rosy cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You weren't joking when you said you fought dirty."

"Nope." Batman still had a small trace of a smile on his lips.

They were in the infirmary now. They had left the fight when Diana was reminded of Bruce's shoulder. They had ice packs now and he was sitting on the table allowing her to put it on him. She turned to throw a small piece of paper away when he noticed something on the floor. It was a note that read 'Christmas magic.' in spidery handwriting.

Suddenly Wonder Woman turned back around and her lips smashed into Bruce's. They both jumped and blushed slightly. Looking back down at the floor he noticed that the note was gone. He looked back up at her, their faces just inches apart, and closed the gap.

As their lips met a whole new world of sensations followed. It could only be described as on thing. Heaven. She pushed him down on the table and lay on top of him breaking only for a second to breath. They met again with stronger passion and they deepened the kiss. He ran his hands up and down her perfect form sending chills pulsing through his body. He ran his tongue over her lips and they parted. He began caressing the inside of the Amazon's mouth. Exploring every nook and cranny. He placed one hand upon her thigh and another on her back pulling her closer to him when the sound of two people clearing their throats caught their ears.

Both their heads shot up to see Green Lantern and Hawkgirl standing in the doorway with a look that read 'finally'.

Bruce nearly threw Diana off of him. He quickly gathered himself then squeezed out the door. Green Lantern flashed the two girls a smile then took off after Batman.

"So. What happened to you?" Diana asked trying to ease off the awkwardness of the situation.

"I slipped on ice and sprained my wrist. What about you two? I'd say that's the first time ever anyone found _Batman_ and _Wonder Woman_making out on a medlab table."

"How much did you see?"

"We came in about when you started tonguing it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did it. We've been waiting for this for a long time. Just be thankful it wasn't Flash who walked in."

"Oh Hera not Flash."

"Exactly. What did you do anyway? It would take magic to get him to do that."

"Hmm magic." Wonder Woman mumbled as she spied a small piece of paper that suddenly appeared on the shelf. It read 'Christmas magic' in spidery handwriting. Then as soon as it appeared it vanished. Only to appear again when needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we go. I am not finished with this story quite yet though. The plot thickens bwa ha ha ha ha!**


	3. Poetry

**Hi peoples. Finally I have begun this next installment. If you like review. I love all you guys! Give a round of applause to LeoGecko for first review ever, gab4eva24 and JasonTKD for coolness, Phoenix wings for awesome humor (scroogish), and d for shortest review I have ever seen. LOL!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Characters in story do not belong to me. Neither does the poem. I don't know who it belongs to.

Christmas magic, chapter 2: Poetry

"_I can't believe I was so stupid as to do that. I should have known something like that would happen. GL is never going to let this go."_

"Hey Bats wait up!" He heard GL shout behind him.

"_Here we go."_

"What was up with that? I think we just made a Guinness record."

Batman didn't say a word. Just kept walking down the hallway, hoping to get to his quarters without GL trying to stop him.

"Ooooh here we go. The silent treatment. Come on man you've walked in on me and Sheyera doing worse than that and I never did this to you,"

"Well you aren't me." Batman growled.

"Yes! I got you to speak!"

Batman suddenly sent John a glare that took all the color out of his face. Satisfied Bruce turned and kept walking down the hall.

"Man come on seriously."

Silence.

"Well you can't say you don't like her anymore."

"Tell anyone what you saw and I will kill you. Same goes for Sheyera. Remember I know where you live and I can easily hack into the computer and unlock the doors up here." Bruce said in a serious tone as he shut his door and locked it.

"You know I could have Clark come in here and break the door down."

"I'll line the door with kryptonite and stack all my furniture against it if I have to but no one is coming in here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Batman is going to throw a fit."

"A Batmanish type fit though so we better duck and cover!"

Sheyera and Diana sat on the Amazon's bed talking.

"Seriously though how did you do that?" Sheyera asked.

"I don't really know all I know is that I would trade the world to do it again."

"Would you get mad if I told Supes?"

"No, but Bruce would skin you alive."

"Probably but this is an opportunity I cannot pass up. I'll be back in a sec." Sheyera began to hurry out the door.

"You know I think you're one of the only ones who is not scared gutless by Batman."

"If I was life wouldn't be so much fun." She then ran out to go tell Clark her discovery.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Psssssst! Supes." Clark heard a whisper behind him. He turned to find none other than Sheyera Hol three feet away from his face.

"Whoa!"

"Boy have I got some news for you."

"Huh?" Clark's head wasn't registering properly at the moment.

"Wow train of thought is still boarding at the station. Come with me I gotta tell you something and you must promise my protection."

Okay now she had his attention. Anything that would require protection for Hawkgirl was major. He wasn't much for gossip but this must have been good. Too good to resist. Besides he'd probably hear it in a little while from his cousin anyhow.

He followed her into the meeting hall and she turned and locked the door.

"So what's this big news that you need to tell me?"

"Okay guess who me and John just found in the medlab a few minuets ago?"

"Please no guessing games."

"Alright fine. If you don't wanna play along."

"Sheyera."

"Batman and Wonder Woman."

"What?" He was right this was interesting. "What were they doing?"

"They were doing some serious making out on the medlab table. I mean tonguing it and everything."

He could only stare dumbfounded. Sheyera had guts. More than he had anyway and she was right this would require protection. No one walks in on Batman doing something like that and makes it out alive.

"Well. I think we just set a new all time record for the league." Sheyera said interrupting his thoughts.

"All time record?"

"Oh yeah there's a record for weirdest or most surprising or most sponatuious make out and I think this trumps them all. He had his hand on her thigh too. It was great!  
We finally caught him!"

"You can't tell Flash okay."

"Oh that's a given. If I told Flash it would be all over the watchtower before I could blink. Literally! Then Batman would like go on a killing spree and we'd have to hunt him down and tranquilize him or something like that."

"Or something like that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Batman sat in the corner of his room. The soft glow from the laptop screen was all that illuminated the dark night's quarters. He preferred to keep it that way. Somehow he was going to get off this watchtower before the party. Somehow, through some miraculous way, he would do it.

"_I can't believe I did that!?"_ He thought to himself.

He had been berating himself like this since he had arrived in his little sanctuary. Also known as his quarters. Would he ever have a peaceful Christmas? No. Never. Christmas was when you spent time with family and all he had left were ghosts. Small remnants of the past that he refused to let go of.

But that feeling. When he kissed her. It was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. He brushed his hand lightly against his lips as if he hoped for some little piece of that kiss to still be there.

She was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth. But what exactly did he see? It wasn't really her figure that intrigued him. I mean yes he loved her figure. But it was something else. He had seen other beautiful women before but none like this. What did he see?

He quickly exited off the Internet and opened up a word document. He was going to find out what he saw and write it down. He was going to try to define Diana's true beauty.

"Here goes nothing."He mumbled as he centered the page and set the font to size 22 bold.

**The Beauty of a Woman**

The beauty of a woman is not in the clothes she wears,

Or the figure she carries

Or the way she combs her hair.

The beauty of a woman,

Must be seen from her eyes,

Because that is the doorway to her heart,

The place where love resides.

The beauty of a woman,

Is not a facial mole,

But true beauty in a woman,

Is reflected in her soul.

It is the caring she lovingly gives,

The passion that she shows,

The beauty of a woman with passing years,

Only grows and grows.

He sat back and admired his work. Yes this was it. This was true beauty. He didn't get that small flutter when he looked at her figure. No he was used to heavenly figures. It was when he looked at her. Into her beautiful sapphire eyes that he felt that feeling. That he lost all the barriers he had worked so hard to build up.

He couldn't do this. He had worked so hard to build up those walls. She tore them down so easily. It was too dangerous. He couldn't stand to be hurt again. Everyone he let into his life died or left. Either that or they changed, for the worst. He couldn't do that to her.

His hand brushed against his lips once more. Remembering that small taste of happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sheyera what do I do?" Diana asked.

"I don't know. You know the Bat better than any of us. Well except for Clark."

"Should I talk to him?"

"Hey I think you're doing a great job. Just keep doing what your doing…and maybe you should go talk to him."

"Yeah. See you later Sheyera!"

"See ya. Hopefully."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Will Bruce stop dancing around his feelings? Will Flash find out? Will Supergirl stop break dancing on the ceiling? Tune in later and find out**!


	4. A Little Talk

Hi

Hi. Wow I haven't updated this story for a while. Sorry please don't kill me. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took a lot of imagination!!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Well I kinda own one but he has not shown up yet. Tee hee.

Christmas Magic chapter 4: A Little Talk

"_Well here we go."_ Diana thought to herself as she approached Bruce's door yet again.

She looked long and hard at the steel frame as if hoping it would give her an answer as to how to deal with this little situation. But it offered no advice.

"_Well now or never."_ She raised her hand to knock.

"What do want Diana." Came a voice from behind the closed door.

"_I didn't even knock! How does he do that?"_

"Diana!"

"Are you alright?" She was on thin ice already so she knew she had to read carefully.

There was no answer.

"Bruce."

"Last time I talked to you I got into the biggest mess ever and I am currently trying to undo that so leave _now_."

"You don't have to undo it." She didn't even know why she had just said that. It just popped out. She could have sworn she heard a giggle from somewhere nearby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce could only stare at the door. Had she just said that? Had she really said that?

"_No."_ He thought to himself. _"No. I can't be distracted. I can't let her in. She'll get hurt!"_

He sat there wringing his cape in his hands. Why had this suddenly become so difficult? He had made it clear to himself long ago that he would never know true happiness.

He put his fingers to his lips again. Telling himself that that was as close to happiness as he could ever get.

"_It doesn't have to be that way."_ The thought sprung into his head. Like someone had just thrown it there. But it made sense.

For no reason whatsoever, other than to see her beautiful face again, he got up and moved towards the doorway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana stiffened slightly when she heard the sound of a hand on the door. She almost fainted with anxiety and fear when the door slid open to reveal Batman. But all that slipped away when she saw his expression.

It was soft, gentle, and very confused. She was sure her face matched his.

"What?" He asked in a whisper so slight she barely heard it.

Both just stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"_Let her in." _He heard someone whisper.

He resisted the urge to look around and backed up motioning for her to follow.

She was sure that her heart had never raced this fast. Not in her life. But still she followed the Dark Knight in.

He stuck his hands in his cape to hide them from Diana. They were shaking uncontrollably. As much as he tried to gain control over them he could not.

"Are you alright?" She whispered. For some reason no one could talk louder than a whisper right now. If they did it seemed as if everything would come tumbling down.

Bruce wasn't sure how to answer. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He couldn't let this happen. No he had to tell her. But when he tried it seemed as if is throat closed up. His chest tightened and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"Bruce?" She was beginning to get worried now. What she had upset him. She didn't mean to. The words just slipped out.

"We can't do this Diana." His sudden response shocked her.

"And why not? Bruce you can't do _this._" He shot up off the bed and leaned against the wall. It was plain to see he was having a hard time.

"Look just trust me! I'll get hurt. _You'll_ get hurt!"

She hopped up off the bed and walked over towards him. She placed one arm on his right side over his shoulder and the other in the middle of his chest. She moved up until she was about six inches from his face.

"Try me." Was all she said before closing in and meeting his lips with her own.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. He tried pushing away but he was already up against the wall. He was about to push her off when he heard that same little voice in the back of his head.

"_Don't" _It said. _"Just go with it."_ So he did.

He met her kiss with a fire so hot that Hades himself would have went for the fire extinguisher and she met him with an equal passion. She slipped her legs around his waist and he grasped her thighs. Stroking them softly. The kiss was pure heaven. It was the only thing they could think of to describe the feeling.

He spun around and pushed her up against the wall stopping for a moment to breathe then connecting again. He reached up and ran his fingers through her soft angel-like hair.

Both could have sworn they heard a triumphant shout from the semi-darkness of the Bat's quarters. But no one was seen.

One thing was for sure. Bruce could no longer deny his feelings for the Amazon warrior. She knew now how deep his passion was for her. She knew exactly what he would do for her and likewise he knew everything she would do.

She reached up and gently pulled the mask from his face. Revealing shining sapphires and tanned skin. Dark hair that matched his masculine features perfectly. She could hardly believe that she had done it. There was no going back now. No and there was, most certainly, no more denying it either. She had him. She finally had him and he had her.

But so engrossed were they in their thoughts and the passionate kiss that the open door completely fled their memories. So in forgetting this they never noticed the pair of huge astonished eyes that caught a glimpse of their passionate kisses. The two eyes of the fastest man in the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!! There you go!! I did it!! Yeah! I am so happy. I hope you all liked. I would love to hear suggestions or predictions on what you think is gonna happen. Nothing to gory please! Thank you. See you next time.**


	5. Trouble Brewing

**Okay lets go! It took me so long to figure out just how to start this. Please don't kill me for being away so long. It was just difficult. But it's a good story you gotta admit.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own them. And by "them" I mean the Justice league.

Christmas Magic chapter 5: Trouble Brewing

"Wait, Wally slow down and repeat that will you?" Clark said.

Wally had suddenly burst into the lounge for original members only and started talking in super fast speed. He had quite obviously seen something but suddenly the other members in the room weren't quite sure they wanted to hear about whatever it was.

"It's. Ba..Di! Oh man you've gotta see this!" Wally motioned for everyone to follow and out of sheer curiosity did.

Flash was almost vibrating through the floor with excitement. As he neared the wing that held all of their rooms he pulled out a camera. Everyone including J'onn gave him strange looks. J'onn like to refrain from reading peoples minds as often as possible. Upon seeing the questioning glances he pointed at the camera and began explaining.

"This is the camera that I have used all year to capture hilarious little moments with members of the original league and yes I do have all of you on here. But I think I am about to capture the coupe de gra or the peiste de résistance."

He turned the camera's lense towards his face and gave the rest of the members a signal to be quiet. A beep sounded as he turned on the camera.

"Okay now I know that this is a big change of subject from my other shots but trust me you guys will love this. The big Christmas party is tomorrow night and I have been looking for the best way to end this tape and guess what I accidentally stumbled upon this. I do believe I have just hit the biggest treasure trove in the entire Justice League history. Well here goes."

He turned the corner signaling everyone to follow him.

"Oh and to prove that this is genuine and real I have brought the rest of the original members with me."

He turned around and showed everyone who was with him.

"And with those witnesses I make a final wish. Omit flowers."

He turned the corner and everyone filed out behind him and the camera. A big grin spread out on everyone's faces as they beheld the sight in front of them.

Diana and Batman in full uniform were across Batman's bed and kissing like the world was about to end. Diana lay atop of Bruce while he softly stroked her back. His hands moved up to her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He moaned softly as she began to gently suck on his lower lip.

Wally turned the camera again to capture the faces of the other league members. Everyone's mouths just hung open like dead fish. Even J'onn who was probably mentally shielding them. Green Lantern turned towards Wally and mouthed "Are you crazy he's gonna kill you!" He then pointed at Wally and drew his finger across his neck. He turned towards superman and superman pumped his arm in the air while mouthing, "Yes!"

He turned the camera back towards the action just in time for them to accidentally roll off the bed and slam into the floor. A rather awkward giggle erupted from the pair and everyone dove for a hiding place as Bruce noticed the open door. There was a hum as the door slid closed and a beep as it was locked.

Everyone ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Well there you go everyone I just thought we should finally do something about those two. Have a nice Christmas!" Wally squeaked over the laughter of the other members.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POV: Batman

"_Perhaps this Christmas won't be so bad after all. I've heard about angels but I've never kissed one before." _

I smile as I stare down at my angel. My sleeping angel. My beautiful Diana. She loves me. I have never felt so happy. She loves me.

I stroke her soft raven colored hair and listen to her soft breathing. I stare at her face as it rests upon my chest. One of her soft legs is thrown over my waist and her arm is wrapped around my torso. Maybe just maybe I won't be spending any more Christmases alone.

I look up and on my laptop is the same note that started it all. It read in that same spidery handwriting. 'Christmas Magic.' Then the same as last time it disappeared before my eyes.

I had heard about Christmas Magic before. Everyone said that it was the reason everyone was so gosh darned happy on Christmas. Until now it has never applied to me. Ever. But now.

I sigh contentedly. Yep one thing's for sure. I have never been so happy to be proven wrong. I told myself that that one kiss was as close as I'll ever get to happiness. But I have been proven wrong. I was wrong. Yes. I was wrong. I am happy right now and I know it can only get better. This Amazonian warrior is finally all mine. Why on earth did I wait? But am I really worthy of this. Of her. I have messed up and failed so many times in the past. Costing people their lives. Am I no better than the criminals I drag in to prison? Well if I was then why would she love me? I have never been so scared in my life. What if she finds someone else? What if this isn't real? But here she is right in front of me as real as ever. Diana has always been loyal. If she truly wants me as much as she professes to then she won't leave.

I remember her kiss. The sincerity of it. The passion and desire and lust that flooded from her lips into mine like a raging torrent. There's no doubt. She loves me. No doubt at all. I have no reason to be scared. But all my life I have shunned and pushed away all those I love. Even Alfred from time to time. All because I'm scared that they'll leave. That they'll abandon me. I've pushed them away so they won't get hurt. When I feel threatened I tend to lash out at whoever I feel is going to abandon me. I don't mean to I just do. I get scared. But I've done that to her and she's always come back. She knows what I'm doing and knows how to react. Everything is going to work out just fine.

I rest my head back on my suddenly soft and inviting pillow. I close my eyes and keep listening to her soft breathing and listen as mine evens out with her's. I can't imagine how heaven could possibly be better than this. I close my eyes and, for the first time in years, relax completely. I fall into a long awaited peaceful slumber. No nightmares, no hauntings from past failures, nothing. All my fears, all my worries just flew away in the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow. Okay I hope you all liked this. I really hoped you laughed and had a good time during the little camera bit. What do you think is going to happen when and I do mean **_**when **_**they show the tape at the party. You guys need to try and come up with some ideas on what else could be on the tape. If I like your ideas then I will use them and give credit to you.**


	6. The Party!

**I haven't updated this story in such a long time! I'm sorry to all those guys out there you love this story I just wanted to get this thing perfect. This chapter is long dang it!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the JL but this story is sooooo mine!

_Twas the day before Christmas and all through the tower_

_Every creature was stirring except for two original members asleep in the Bat's bed._

Batman lay motionless upon the soft bed in his quarters. The only sound in the room as the soft whirring of the laptop. This was letting the only light in the dark room.

Slowly Batman's eyes fluttered open and wandered down to the sleeping form on his chest. He sighed happily and looked at the time on his laptop. It read eleven forty-six. Yikes! He needed to get up he had never slept in so late.

He placed a hand on the soft skinned shoulder of the Amazon Princess. He shook her lightly and watched as her eyelids began to open slowly.

"C'mon Princess. It's time to get up." He whispered to his angel.

Her response was a small groan as she rose from his chest. HE watched her as she began to move around the room. Committing every curve to memory.

"_I am the luckiest man alive"_ He thought to himself as he watched her perfect form.

"You like what you see?" She whispered across the room to him.

He was startled out of his thoughts and could not hold back a blush as it crept up to his cheeks. She laughed out loud as she saw his blush which only made it darken on his features. He loved that laugh, so heavenly, so beautiful.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She told him as she made her way towards his bathroom.

"In here?"

"Of course. No peeking." She sang out as she closed the door.

He waited for the beep as she locked the door but it never sounded. As the shower started up his jaw dropped as he realized that the door was still unlocked. She was such a tease. He fidgeted on the bed then moved tot grab his mask and cape.

He was late for monitor duty. He was _never_ late and he wasn't ever going to hear the end of it. He left a not for Diana on the bed. It read:

_Late for monitor duty. See you soon._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door whirred as it opened and again as it closed. He threw on his mask and tied his cape around his neck as he walked out of the private wing for original members only. This wing, along with a private lounge, was given to them by the other members of the league shortly after everyone was initiated. The original members refused but it was given to them anyway. It turned out to be a pretty goo thing. I t was the only place you could go if you wanted to be away from then newer members.

He walked swiftly down the hallway and turned into the monitor room where J'onn sat waiting for him.

"You're late." He stated simply.

"Don't ask." Bruce growled. But even as he did so he could not help thinking of his beautiful Princess back in his room.

A small smile broke out on J'onn's face as he caught Batman's stray thought. As Bruce realized this he threw a Bat glare in the direction of J'onn telling to keep quiet or die!

J'onn let out a low chuckle as he walked down the hallway. He nodded to Diana as she walked past him, her hair still damp from her shower. She threw a nod at him in return and headed into the monitor room where Batman sat in a chair in front of the gigantic computer.

She walked in, leaned upon the keyboard and began to type a report on a previous mission that she had been neglecting to do. Batman found that no matter how hard he tried he could not keep his focus on the computer screen. His eyes made their way to her, his gaze wandering up and down her slender figure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's checking her out isn't he?!" Clark shouted.

"I think he is." Shayera put in.

All of the original members were currently crowded inside the security room looking at the feed from the monitor room.

They all had received word from J'onn that Bruce was awake and had reported to the monitor room. Then another message came through saying that Diana was on her way to the monitor room to join Bruce. They were decorating the cafeteria for the big Christmas Party later that night. Everyone rushed tot the security room kicking out the hero on duty there., and stared at the screen for the monitor room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Diana questioned Bruce who looked deep in thought.

"Nope, you?"

"Just checking Mr. Tall, dark, and broody." She teased.

He gave a slight smirk and chuckled lightly to himself.

"So, are you coming tonight or not?"

"No."

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"Yeah last year was the best. Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"So you didn't like my kiss? Or did I embarrass you?"

"I prefer it when you're not drunk."

"Oh really?" She leaned down close to his face.

"Really." He whispered. Silently giving his approval to move in.

So, she did. Their lips connected once again opening the gates to heaven for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh! Score!" Wally shouted.

"This is so wrong." GL groaned.

"Perhaps, but it's fun." Shayera put in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Besides," She said as their lips parted. "Dick, Tim, and Barbara are coming. I'm pretty sure you want to keep an eye on them."

His jaw dropped slightly and ha gave Diana an annoyed look which she returned with a smile.

"_Knowing her she invited them just to get m to come."_

"Fine I'll come." He mumbled.

"Looking forward to seeing you there." She said as she kissed him once more and left the room.

"_Wow."_ He thought. _"I really am the luckiest man alive."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At The Party:

Dick, Barbara, and Tim's eyes grew wide as they entered the double doorway of the watchtower's cafeteria. They looked around at all the decorations and mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. They eyed a few of the original members and others such as green arrow and Zattanna

Tonight should prove to be one heck of a night.

Dick made his way over to the drink table and grabbed a shot of bourbon while Diana grabbed some eggnog. Tim's hand slowly extended towards a can of Coors light. He had almost reached it when a black gloved hand clamped down on his wrist. He looked at it hen glanced up at the angry black masked face of Batman.

"Don't even think about it. You're sticking to eggnog." He growled.

"But I don't like eggnog." Tim responded as Bruce released his hand.

"Then there's some bottled water, coke, or punch…wait Wally's probably spiked the punch." He sighed.

Tim frowned as Dick and Barbara broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

Bruce smirked a bit and wandered back to the table he had been sitting at. It provided him with a good view of the entire room, so he had kept a close eye on the trio the moment they first walked in the door. Diana, who was sitting across from him, let out a low chuckle.

"What?" He asked her.

"My Bruce you're such a cruel father."

"I blame Wally." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Whoa look who showed up!" Shayera shouted as she neared Batman and Diana. "We thought you were gonna chicken out."

He stared at them with that completely emotionless stare he always used but Shayera was not deterred.

"John! Look who showed up!" She yelled at the other two leaguers.

"Batman you made it! GL you owe me fifty bucks." Clark said smugly.

"You placed a bet on whether I would come or not?" Bruce growled as he watched GL take out his wallet.

"Actually yes." Flash stated as he appeared with a loud whoosh. "I gotta go. Time to play the video." He then disappeared in a streak of crimson.

"Video?" Bruce gave everyone a confused look.

"Wally made a video full of funny moments with the original members. If we do not have our masks on then our face is covered by our insignia." J'onn told Bruce just as the lights shut off and the music stopped.

Everyone turned to see a large screen set with a projector aimed at it. Wally was standing by the screen, holding a microphone, and wearing the biggest grin known to mankind, or martiankind for that matter.

"Okay I have a little surprise for everyone today. I have a video I made. All it is is some unique moments with the original members just to show you that we're not as serious as everyone makes us out to be. I hope you enjoy it and…..well…I guess you'll find that out later. Merry Christmas!" He said as he zipped off but the then reappeared soon after.

"Oh and I will explain some of the scenes in here. Hang on lets see what's first." He looked at a sheet of paper he was holding. "Ah yes. Just us goofing off on one of the days you all forced us to take a day off. Pretty self expletory as to what exactly we are doing." He whooshed away again.

The light in the projector flicked on as the machine whirred to life. The video started and the first scene was of a large ramp at the edge of a lake. The camera turned and you saw a man but his face was blocked out by the Batman insignia.

"If you want to remain breathing you will get that camera out of my face _now_." Came the highly annoyed voice of Batman.

"C'mon Bats have some fun." Flash responded.

Bruce growled at him.

"C'mon we're here to have fun not beat up the Flash." Superman intervened.

"Fun isn't in the Bats vocabulary."

"Oh I can have a lot of fun. C'mere and I'll show you." Batman growled.

There was a lot of shouting and screaming and other battle related sounds as the camera was tossed around.

"So either he killed you or you dropped the camera and ran like a scared rabbit." Someone shouted.

"He killed me you fool." Wally responded.

The camera came back on and focused on the top of a steep hill. There was someone on top but his face was too far away to recognize but you could tell he was on a bike.

"You sure about this Bats?" Diana shouted from off camera.

"Well everyone else seems too chicken to do it. Is everything ready?" The man atop the hill shouted.

"Yep you are good to go!" Shayera shouted

As soon as he received his answer he pushed off and began racing down the hill. As he neared his symbol appeared over his face. The camera followed him as he zipped by, keeping the bike perfectly balanced, and flew off the ramp.

Batmen rode the bike smoothly off the ramp and into the air performing a perfect back flip on the bike before leaping off into the water.

"Showoff." Clark mumbled.

He resurfaced, grabbed the bike, and swam to shore. He pulled the bike out of the water revealing a life jacket strapped to it keeping it afloat.

"Clark if you have it, flaunt it." Bruce teased his friend.

"How?"

"How was it?" Flash asked.

"Whatever you do…don't bellyflop Flash."

"Yeah that is my trademark. My turn!"

The video blinked out for a short second and when it came back on it was Flash at the top of the hill.

"Okay go!" Bruce, who was holding the camera, shouted.

Soon his insignia covered his face as he came down much _much_ faster than Bruce.

"Uh oh." J'onn whispered as Wally went off.

Bruce ran up to the top of the ramp with the camera just in time to see Wally land.

"Man he cleared the whole lake!" GL shouted off to the side.

The video blinked out again.

"Wally a little advice for you. Don't pedal!" Clark shouted across the room to Wally.

"I know. I know. You've told me before." He took another glance at his sheet. "Oh dang! I am gonna get extra monitor duty and hospital time for this one. Anyway I'm sure you remember that alien invasion of the watchtower a few months ago but not what we used to off the queen. Well here's a little scene that I thought was too awesome to pass up so I had to put it in here. It turns out cocaine dries them out and this is just us finding out who all we could trust."

"If he's playing what I think he's playing I'm going to kill him." Batman whispered as the video began to play.

The video came back on and was focused on Green Lantern. Everyone was hidden in one of the old storage rooms of the Watchtower. The camera circled the room revealing all of the original members save for J'onn and a blue haired woman no one had seen before.

Green Lantern was holding a clear plastic tube filled with a white powder in his hand.

"Now we know this offs them but what we don't know is who we can trust so…"He grabbed a handful of the tubes and held them out. "Everyone's going to take a little test."

"I am not inhaling that junk!" Clark told GL sternly.

"You will take it." GL ordered the man of steel.

A bunch of arguing ensued Batman's fists clenched and he stood up and began yelling at the top of his lungs.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Hi athourative voice boomed.

The room instantly quieted ad everyone sat down.

"I'm allergic." The blue haired woman whispered. Bruce glared at her and she stared at the floor.

"I'll do it." He said and took a tube from GL.

"If you've never had it it'll be more potent." GL warned.

Bruce took a deep breath, put the tube to his nose, and inhaled deeply blocking the other nostril with his finger. His eyes grew wide and he stumbled backward landing on the beat up couch in the room.

"Whoa there. Take it easy. Who's next?" He held them out.

Everyone took one, Wally hiding the camera as he did so. But as Clark was about to inhale Bruce suddenly broke out into giggles.

"Man he's spazing out!" Clark shouted.

"Let him spaz out. Do it." John ordered.

Clark inhaled and right after him Wally and John. Bruce suddenly broke out into hysterical laughter and his head began lolling from side to side and he slipped off the couch causing him to laugh even harder. At this the others began laughing and Clark sat down next to Shayera who had yet to inhale hers. Diana rolled her eyes and inhaled deeply getting the same result as the others.

"Okay you two go." GL giggled.

"I'm not taking it until she does." Shayera stated as she pointed out the blue haired girl.

"I told you I'm allergic."

"If you don't take it your allergies are gonna be the least of your problems!"

"Come on Shayera why you always gotta be such a grumpy bitch. Clark said giggling while he did so.

"Oooooh burn!" Bruce shouted and high-fived Clark behind Shayera's back.

"Both of you go at the same time." GL told them.

The two girls leaned forward in their seats and glared menacingly at each other. Bringing the powder filled tubes up to their faces.

"Showdown." Bruce howled quietly.

The two inhaled and the video ended.

"Oh man!" Someone shouted.

The room filled with laughter and incoherent mumbles.

"Yeah I'm gonna kill him." Bruce whispered.

"Okay this next one is pretty self explanatory and I don't want to spoil anything. Hope you enjoy it. There is a ski trip on here where Diana nailed a six year old cause she's never been skiing in her life but we'll save that one for new years. I'm skipping to the end." He said with an evil grin. All the other original members save for Bruce and Diana cracked up.

Bruce rolled his eyes and placed his head in his arms and laid them down on the table.

The video started once again to reveal the excited face of Flash.

"Okay now I know that this is a big change of subject from my other shots but trust me you guys will love this. The big Christmas party is tomorrow night and I have been looking for the best way to end this tape and guess what I accidentally stumbled upon this. I do believe I have just hit the biggest treasure trove in the entire Justice League history. Well here goes."

He turned the corner signaling everyone to follow him.

"Oh and to prove that this is genuine and real I have brought the rest of the original members with me."

He turned around and showed everyone who was with him.

"And with those witnesses I make a final wish. Omit flowers."

He turned the corner and everyone filed out behind him and the camera.

As the camera turned to reveal Bruce and Diana a chorus of surprised gasps and "Ooohs!" broke out. At this Bruce lifted hi head up to see the dropped jaws and many surprised faces. He shot a glance at Diana to see her shocked face. She lifted a finger and pointed behind Batman to the screen

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he beheld what was on the screen. A video of the previous night with him and Diana on his bed. The pair fell the bed in an awkward giggle. The camera ducked out of sight as Bruce got up and closed the door. Everyone ran back outside into the hallway.

"Well I thought we should finally d something about those two! Have a nice Christmas!" Wally shouted over the laughter of the other members.

The whole room turned to stare at a fuming Batman. His face softened to an unreadable expression. He stood up out of his seat, calmly set his utility belt carefully on the table beside him, took a deep breath holding tight to his chair, and took off after Wally holding the fold up chair high above his head, letting out a stream of obscenities the likes of which no one had ever heard uttered before.

He stopped in front of the door and held the chair out as the red blur moved towards it. There was a loud crash as Wally ran headlong into it.

Bruce tied up Wally with highly dense cord so he could not vibrate out of it and began dragging him out of the room by his ankles.

"So sorry for crashing the party please enjoy yourselves me and Wally just need to have a little talk." He announced with a menacing growl. "If anyone wants to see Wally later," He held up a small piece of paper and tossed it out speaking as it floated gently to the floor. "Here's a list of what he's wearing. He'll see you at the morgue." He then turned and stormed out of the room dragging Wally behind him.

"I'll go talk to him. Everyone please just continue to enjoy yourselves." Clark shouted as he flew after the pair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**YES!! I finally got this chapter written I have been working on it forever. Was it good? Tell me did I mess up. If you have any questions just ask. Please review!!!**


	7. NOTICE!

Hey guys. Oh my god I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! To be honest I am not sure when I will update again. I have everything planned out and I DO write but when I try everything comes out as crap and I certainly don't want to put anything bad up here. Not that the writing is all that good to begin with but hey it's fanfiction! I AM trying and I am so sorry. Most of my writing now is in articles and nonfiction and the book series that I NEED to get finished. For those of you who are reading The Legend of the Sister Cities, I am taking that one down. I'm sorry but I just got my monster from The Shadows Live snatched and put on a TV. show so I'm paranoid and I plan on making that into a book that connects with the afore mentioned book series.

Once again I am so sorry! I will be adding things to some stories like: The Outsider, and probably rewriting some others.

I'm going to keep trying. I'm not giving up on you guys! I swear it! This is not the end! (Dramatic sword raise or something...)


End file.
